


I love you truly

by reylotrash711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Death, Children in epilogue, Class Differences, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, No Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RMS Titanic, Rey is a bad ass, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Rey Newman won her ticket to travel on the Titanic with a lucky hand. Ben Solo's ticket was forced upon him as the key to the slave ship that would take him back to America in chains.Separated by class and the realities of the societies they live in, they seem to be the most unlikely couple, until of course, their whole world begins to sink around them...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yh, this happened. I've been writing this fic for about a year and decided today to finally start posting it. I can't promise when chapters will come out but I will be updating as regularly as possible. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story does feature historical inaccuracies at times, I have chosen to do this in order to ensure the story progresses in the way I would like. These aren't major however some of Rey's behaviour in the story would definitely be frowned upon at the time. 
> 
> I want to treat this fic with respect, the Titanic was a real tragedy and I hope I can ensure that I do not tarnish or belittle the memories of the people who suffered during this event. I have been interested in the event since I was a child, visiting museums with my godmother as a girl in Liverpool.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much I have enjoyed writing it.

"Fuck." Rey muttered under her breath as she took a look at her hand, only a miracle could get her those tickets. She looked down at the pile of money on the table, the tickets to her freedom resting on top. The Titanic was leaving at 11 O'clock and Rey so desperately wanted to be on it, but hey she had nothing to lose may as well try her shot at a round of poker for the chance of a lifetime. It was, of course, improper for a lady to be gambling. But she simply ignored the disgusted looks as she sat next to her best friend Poe who she hoped had a better hand than her. Poe has been her best friend for years. They met in Paris 1908, Rey was living with her father in Montmartre and Poe, well Poe had taken a visit to the Moulin Rouge late one night and Rey found him utterly intoxicated the morning after. They had been friends ever since.

On the opposite side of the old, wooden, pub table sat Salvatore and Rocco. They were two young Italian men also hoping for a fresh start in the land of opportunities. Catching her gaze, Rocco glared at her, she quickly turned her attention back to her cards.

"Sei un idiota Non posso credere che hai messo giù i biglietti." Rocco said angrily to Salvatore, Rey smirked. They obviously didn't know that Italian was one of the three languages Rey was fluent in. Salvatore rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, "Rilassati, vinceremo e otteniamo più denaro nel processo." He said in return. 

Rey picked up her next card, she raised an eyebrow. Maybe she had a better chance than she thought. Keeping her poker face she turned to Poe, "This isn't looking good." Said Poe. Rey simply shrugged and turned back to the table.

"Right moment of truth, someone's life is about to change." Rey said with a sigh, "Poe?" Letting out an annoyed huff, Poe dropped his cards onto the table. "Nothing." He said.

"Rocco?" Nothing.

Then Rey turned to Salvatore, he placed down his cards and Rey sighed, "Uh oh two pairs." She turned to Poe, a glum expression on her face, "I'm sorry Poe."

"What? Rey, you can't be serious-"

Rey placed her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Poe but you aren't going to drinking in an English bar again for a long time, cause we are going to America baby! FULL HOUSE!" She cried out slamming her cards down on the table. Poe jumped up and pulled her into a hug as he cheered. Rocco and Salvatore glared at them. Reaching down onto the table, Rey grabbed the tickets as Poe collected as much money as possible.

"WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA!" Rey shouted, waving the tickets in the air. The bartender laughed and the pair turned, "No Titanic is going to America, in five minutes!" He said gesturing to the clock about the bar.

"Shit," Poe said with a nervous laugh, slinging there bags over their shoulders they ran out of the bar in the direction of the ship. "We are the luckiest people in the world!" Rey shouted back to him. Lifting her skirt slightly she began to run quicker, her legs moving as fast as they ever have before. "Hurry up Poe, it's leaving!" Rey said, a bright smile still spread across her face. "Chill I'll still get on." He shouted back.

"Maybe, but I've got the tickets," Rey said, raising the papers in the air. They laughed and shouted as they ran towards the door, running up the ramp and shouting at the steward to wait. "We're passengers," Rey said waving her tickets in his face.

"Have you been through the inspection?" He asked. Putting on her best American accent Rey replied, "We don't have lice, we're Americans."

The steward sighed, stepping aside and allowing them to leap over the small gap and onto the ship. They rushed inside and looked around, their jaws dropped, "Wow." Said Rey.

It was the most incredible boat she had ever been on, she almost felt like one of the rich folk.

"Come on let's go and wave goodbye to South Hampton." Said Poe gesturing for her to follow.

Once they reached the deck they stood by the railing, waving and shouting at the people below. "Bye England! I'll never forget you!" she said, Rey was giddy with excitement, she was finally leaving it all behind. A fresh start on a new continent sounded like something out of a story. And the best thing about it, she had her best friend with her. There were five bucks in her pocket, but she had air in her lungs, hopes and dreams, she was ready to take on New York.

~🌹~

"Well isn't this lovely." Said Lady Bazine Netal, as she looked around the stateroom, "Dear?" She said turning to her fiancé. Mr Benjamin Solo looked up from his papers, "What? Oh yes it's lovely Miss." he said turning back to his papers.

"I don't understand the fuss, this ship doesn't look half as big as the Mauretania." Said Lady Bazine. Ben rolled his eyes at her comment; was anything ever good enough for her? "I'll have you find that this ship is twice the size of the Mauretania." He replied. Lady Bazine flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Benjamin would you care to join me for a walk along the promenade?" Lady Bazine asked politely. Without even looking at her Ben replied with a short, "No thank you."

Lady Bazine sighed before walking back to her room. Placing down his papers, Mr Solo walked over to the window and looked out at Southampton, he had decided against waving goodbye on the deck, it would be too painful. The Titanic, to everyone else, was the most luxurious and beautiful thing they had ever seen. To him it was a slave ship, taking him back to America in chains.

England was his home, his safe sanction away from the horror of what would become his life when he set foot on American soil. He was travelling with his Mother and his fiancée to New York, to be married. Marriage was something he had dreaded his whole life, when he was seventeen the match between him and Lady Bazine had been made. He was marrying her for her money of course, his father had left him and his mother with nothing to their name other than a title once his Uncle passed away.

Lady Bazine was a respected Lady amongst the aristocrats in New York, she had a large inheritance and was seen as the perfect Lady. However in Solo's opinion, she was far from perfect. She was arrogant, selfish, rude and incredibly spiteful when she wanted to be. If it wasn't for his mother insisting on the marriage, he would put an end to it immediately. But alas, his mother was adamant, she was stubborn and it was difficult to sway her in such matters.

"Ben, stop staring out the window and come and decide where you want everything." Said Lady Solo. Ben sighed and moved away from the window, turning to his valet (who went by the name of Nines) and said, "Nines, tell Violet to unpack all our clothes then see to it that our bags are put away."

Nines nodded, "Certainly Sir." He said in response before getting to work.

Lady Leia stepped forward and straightened her son's tie, "Try not to look so miserable Ben." She said in a hushed tone. Ben looked down at his feet, "How do you suggest I lighten my mood at a time like this?" He said, sounding like a grumpy teenager.

"Ben I know you this isn't how you wanted things to happen, but we a desperate." Leia said sadly, "I wish I didn't have to make you do this, but I do." Ben nodded. A bark sounded in the room and the pair turned to see their dog Chewbacca, well the dog who had once belonged to Ben's father. The animal was quickly moved away by Nines, leaving the pair in silence again. However the dogs presence had slightly lightened the mood.

Leia gave her son a small smile, "Now I shall go and visit the tea room with your fiancée." She said before turning away and leaving the room.

Ben sat down on the Georgian style sofa before letting out a tired sigh. Lady Bazine sauntered into the sitting room, "Benjamin I am going with your mother to the tea room, I suppose I will not be back until later this afternoon." She said pulling on her gloves.

"I will see you later then." Ben mumbled in response. Bazine huffed at the lack of attention and left the room, leaving Ben alone to his thoughts. He knew he probably needed to pay more attention to her, otherwise, he would only anger her but God's she drove him around the twist. Ben contemplates if he had ever felt such disdain towards another human being. And the fact he had to marry such a woman! She couldn't of liked him much either, he was cold and quiet most of the time, rarely engaging in conversation with her. He spent most of his time locked away in his study or enjoying a smoke and drink with his friend Mr Hux. But in the eyes of their parents, it was a match made heaven, one had a title and the other had money. Why wouldn't they want to marry? "Because," Ben mumbled under his breath, "Any sane human would rather marry for love."

A few hours later he was pulled away from his writing by the sound of a knock at the door. Nines walked over and opened it to reveal Mr Armitage Hux standing on the other side. Ben stood and approached the man, "Hux, nice to see you again." He said as his best friend pulled him into a hug. "And you Solo, it's been a while." Mr Hux said in response. "If I remember correctly the last time I saw you was the night of the six brandies." Ben chuckled at the memory. His days as a single man was spent drinking a lot of brandy. "Yes, my mother was not happy."

"Would you care to join me in the smoking-room?" Hux asked.

"Of course, lead the way." Said Ben clapping him on the back. The men left the stateroom in a business chatter, heading in the direction of the smoking-room.

~🌹~

Life in steerage wasn't half bad, Rey thought to herself as she sat with a pint of beer, watching Poe shamelessly chat up a young woman. A group of Irish men were playing music, people were dancing, laughing, it had a warm atmosphere. "I lived with my sister in London. Before that I lived with my parents in Asia but moved for work, now I'm off to America." her new friend, Rose, shouted over the noise. "Really? My father was from London, he moved to Paris shortly after I was born." Rey said, taking another sip of her beer.

"Why leave somewhere as beautiful as Paris for New York?" asked Rose, a look of confusion spread across her face. Rey sighed, she hadn't quite answered the question herself. "I guess I just need a fresh start, leave everything behind and start anew." she said. Paris was full of memories that haunted her, memories of her father falling ill, being kicked out of her home with very little to her name. In her head, she was able to list all her possessions. A hat, two plain white blouses, one skirt, a large coat, a dress for Sundays, a copy of Much Ado About Nothing, a locket and a picture of her mother that remained safely tucked into the back of her diary. Her and Poe had split their poker winnings (he snuck her a few extra dollars claiming she would need it when she had questioned him) so she was a bit better off than she was before the trip.

"Hey Rey!" said Poe approaching her, a man named Findley (who went by the name Finn) following behind him. "Finn here suggested we go and check out the sunset from the deck, you coming?" he asked. Rey looked to Rose, wordlessly asking if she wanted to join. Rose smiled and nodded, "Come on let's go." Rose said, cheekily slipping her hand into Finn's arm. 

They all moved in a hurry towards the deck, laughing and chatting as they went.

Eventually, they reached the deck and looked out at the ocean in awe. The sky was an incredible mix of purples, pinks and oranges, blending together in the most beautiful sunset. 

"It is incredible." Said Rose, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder. Finn Wilson and Rose Tico had been courting for a few months now. Rose had told Rey in a hushed tone that she was with child and they were moving to America together. It was quite the scandal, however to Rey's knowledge they were genuinely in love with each other.

"So Poe, what brings you to America?" Finn asked, turning to him. Poe shrugged and chuckled, "Truth be told, I haven't the faintest idea why I am going back, I suppose I will go and pay my folks a visit. But after that, it's job hunting." He said, his tone showing his displeasure in the matter. Finn then turned to Rey, "What about you Rey? Any plans?"

Rey sighed, "I'm just hoping to be able to live every day as if it is my last, life is a gift and I don't intend on wasting it." she said. The passing of her father had opened her eyes to the harsh reality of life and she wasn't going to waste another second. "But I will, of course, need an income, so I want to be a singer."

"I didn't know you could sing." Rose said. Rey nodded, it had been a dream of hers to be a singer. Ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of being on stage, performing in front of hundreds. "You should sing for us." said Finn with a smile.

Rey shook her head, "That is not going to happen." Finn and Rose looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to reconsider. Eventually, with a shrug, she caved and stood upon a nearby bench.

~🌹~

That evening, dinner was agonizingly tedious. Ben remained silent, only contributing to the conversation when absolutely necessary. The women droned on about the wedding, the colours of the bridesmaid dresses, the flowers, the food, the music. In reality, Ben couldn't care less, if it were up to him, the wedding wouldn't be happening at all.

The gentlemen, on the other hand, discussed a whole manner of political matters, all of which Ben had very little interest for. However he did have a very interesting conversation with Mr Andrews on the ship itself, he had designed it. Mr Andrews was a pleasant man, well-read and had good manners. Ben could see them being friends in the future. The band's music was pleasant, it was nice to focus on something other than his annoying fiancée's voice.

"So tell me, Mr Solo, what are your plans for the future." Said Mr Guggenheim. Ben was almost positive that he was expected to answer something along the lines of making his millions but instead he answered simply with, "Well Sir I plan to continue work in engineering." He looked to his mother who nodded, even at his age he looked to his mother for help in social situations (he wasn't very good when it came to talking to others.) "I hope to design ships like this, it was always a dream of my father's." Ben said, slight sadness in his voice.

The group expressed their remorse for Ben's father by raising a glass, he had been Captain of his ship, the Falcon but it had struck an iceberg and sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic, taking Ben's father with it. It had been years since he and his mother had been willing to get on a boat again.

The evening continued, Ben thought he would lose his mind, he despised upper-class dinners. Bazine's endless gossiping was giving him a headache. When he couldn't take it any longer he stood, politely excused himself and left the table in a hurry, desperate for air.

As he moved swiftly along the first-class promenade and contemplated throwing himself off the side of the ship. However, he continued walking mindlessly, letting his feet guide him. Then a voice, a beautiful voice filled his ears. Curiosity took over and he followed it.

He found himself walking onto the third class deck, and that's when Ben saw her. A young woman, standing on a bench singing beautifully. Her hair hung around her shoulders, her attire was in a slight mess but she didn't seem to care, he could sense her fiery spirit. Joining the crowd, he watched in wonder but when his eyes met hers, his heart skipped a beat.

~🌹~

"I love you truly, truly dear," Rey sang, she knew the words like the back of her hand, "Life with its sorrow, life with its tear." She closed her eyes and thought of when her father would hum the song to himself before telling her the story of how he met her mother. When she opened her eyes, still singing, she saw a crowd gathering around her, cheering her on. A smile spread across her face as she raised her voice, singing the words with so much power. Her eyes scanned the crowd when suddenly they met with a pair of dark brown ones. She felt her heart skip slightly as she continued to sing, "Fades into dreams when I feel you are near" he was watching her with such awe and admiration, "For I love you truly, truly dear." She couldn't help but look back, the first thing she noticed was his dark raven hair, then the brown eyes that drew her in, something about the man was pulling her towards him. Keeping her feet firmly rooted in place she moved her gaze away from his. But as if by magic, she turned back to him as she finished the song, "For you love me truly, truly dear." The people surrounding her burst into applause, as well as her "admirer." Rey timidly took a curtsey and walked back to her friends, her eyes still fixated on the man as the crowds dispersed.

Words of congrats rang through her ears as her friends spoke enthusiastically with her. But her gaze didn't tear away from the mystery man as he walked away towards the first-class promenade. It then dawned on her that he was a first-class passenger. He had been well dressed and the way he stood was a clear sign of his upbringing. Rey felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, she had been very much out of line by staring at a man of such class when she herself held a third-class ticket.

She had never been one to care about class in society, however, the clear separation on board had knocked some sense into her and reminded Rey of her place in society. "Rey, that was lovely." Rose said smiling at her, "You must perform with the band below decks, we could arrange a performance for tomorrow evening."

Poe and Finn spoke words of agreement and Rey nodded, "Maybe another time." She said with a shy smile, thankfully Rose let the conversation drop and together they walked back down to third class, but no matter what she talked about with her new friends or how much alcohol she consumed, she couldn't tear her mind away from the first-class man with raven hair and deep brown eyes.

~🌹~

That evening Ben lay awake in bed, he was staying in the master bedroom, his mother and Bazine were in the room across from his. He couldn't stop thinking about the singer, she was incredibly talented and by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. With a tired sigh he sat up and turned on his light, moving to his desk he opened his diary and write an entry.

_ 10th April 1912 _

_ Boarded the Titanic today with Mother and Lady Bazine. Heard the most beautiful singer. _

Like most of his entries, it was brief, but his mother was constantly encouraging him to do so. Only today it felt special because his singer was written inside. It was almost like she was hidden between the pages. He knew his mother would most likely not approve of his new... friend? Well, she wasn't exactly his friend, he wasn't sure who or what she was. But he knew one thing for certain, she was special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group around him were laughing and chatting happily, enjoying the luxuries their riches provided. This is what he was destined to be, for the rest of his life he would be trapped in this endless charade. He couldn’t live like this, not anymore. How could he escape now? He didn't know whether he wanted to scream at the people he was seated with or run.
> 
> He ran.

At Cherbourg two of his mother’s friends, Maz Kanata and Amilyn Holdo came aboard. The two women were travelling together, going to the states to help his mother and Bazine plan the wedding. He had stood with his mother and Bazine at the staircase to greet the two women. They proceeded to tease him, talking about how much he had changed since they had last seen him, commenting on how he had grown his hair to cover his ‘adorably’ large ears. That had made Ben’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink as he hung his head in embarrassment. He hated it when people teased him for his ears, as much as he loved Maz and Amilyn, they did still see him as a six-year-old in the same way his mother often did. He had always been very insecure about his appearance anyway, the teasing only made it worse. 

Maz and Amilyn were very wealthy women, both having inherited their fathers’ money despite the laws in place that had tried to stop them. From what Ben knew, the women had been travelling around France when his mother sent them a letter informing them of their departure from Southampton. The two women had been close friends of his parents, Ben had many memories of them visiting their country home, attending dinners and afternoon tea parties. 

Maz Kanata was a wise woman, significantly older than his mother and Amilyn. She had seen so much in her lifetime, always had a story to tell about pirates or scoundrels like his father who would wander into her bar. As a child, she had always been the one to sneak him extra dessert or buy him outlandish presents on his birthday. She had been good friends with his father, having known him longer than his mother had. The last time he had seen both Maz and Amilyn had been at his father’s memorial, they had helped him to console his mother on the most difficult days, the ones where she had struggled to even get out of bed. 

Amilyn Holdo had been a friend of his mother’s since they were teenagers. As a young woman, she had refused to marry and instead became a talented businesswoman and designed fashion for upper-class women. She was a kind woman, striving to do what was best for the people around her and after selling her fashion line had dedicated a lot of her life to supporting various charities. 

He was glad to see both women, they loved and supported him as if he were their own son. He admired their wit and intelligence, they would certainly make the conversations at dinner slightly more colourful. 

Even with the extra company, dinner that evening was even worse than the last. Ben felt numb inside. He had spent a large portion of the day listening to Bazine's constant whining and complaints, her mindless gossip and inability to choose flowers for the wedding. The women at the table seemed to engage with her, talking animatedly about bridesmaid dresses and invitation designs. However, he had caught Maz and Amilyn discreetly exchanging some rude hand gestures and looks more than once. 

He felt incredibly disconnected from the people around him, as if he were watching a group of people having dinner from a distance. The men at the table were as usual discussing money, he was pulled into several conversations about politics and business. Every word that came out of his mouth felt fake, like it was something he had been programmed to say. When was the last time he had truly spoken his mind? He was a gentleman and well-respected, people would listen to what he had to say. But only if it was something people would want to here, would anyone listen if he told them how afraid he was? Or would they call him a coward and tell him to man up?

Ben thought of all the choices that had led him to this moment, many of which weren't his own. The engagement, the business he had been expected to run by his family, it was all so much weight on his shoulders. He felt as though he were suffocating. Trapped in a crowded room, screaming at the top of his lungs but no one could hear him. 

His mother needed him to marry, to ensure they weren’t forced into poverty. Their name was all they had, marrying Bazine would provide security and avoid the Solo-Organa name to become one of shame. It made him sick to his stomach, how had his life come to this? How had he allowed it to happen? Did he ever have a choice? 

The group around him were laughing and chatting happily, enjoying the luxuries their riches provided. This is what he was destined to be, for the rest of his life he would be trapped in this endless charade. He couldn’t live like this, not anymore. How could he escape now? He didn't know whether he wanted to scream at the people he was seated with or run.

He ran.

After politely excusing himself due to a "headache" he took a walk along the first-class promenade. It was mostly deserted, only a few stewards here and there. Ben looked out the dark ocean, stretching out for miles. The Titanic felt like a prison, keeping him from the thing he needed desperately, freedom. It was a slave ship, taking him to America to marry him to Bazine. 

Was anyone going to save him? 

An idea formed in his mind. No one would miss him. His mother had spent his childhood forever away from home and Bazine wouldn't care, the only thing he was interested in was having a title, there were plenty of eligible Dukes up and down the country.

Moving quickly towards the hull, Ben made his decision. He couldn't take it anymore so he was going to take his life into his own hands. No one could save him now.

~🌹~

Rey wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders, it was a cool but pleasant evening, the ocean breeze causing her skirt to dance in the wind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she needed the space and the quiet, 3rd class felt suffocating at times. As grateful as she was for the opportunity, the chance to leave behind her old life and start anew, Rey couldn’t deny that the accommodation on the ship whilst it was said to be one of the most luxurious experience for those in steerage, it definitely became rather difficult to stand the rats and awful smells at times. Rey could hit herself, had boarding the grandest ship in the world turned her into a snob? She had certainly lived in worse conditions, but never around so many other people before. After spending most of her life alone, she wasn’t used to living in the same place as so many people. Despite how big the Titanic was, 3rd Class was cramped, filled to the brim with people from all over the world. So she had escaped the evening’s entertainment, snuck away from the group of people who had become her fast friends in order to steal a few moments for herself.

She continued to walk along the promenade, her hair falling out her three buns, a style her mama had taught her and moving in front of her eyes to block her view. The ship felt isolated as she walked, most people were inside enjoying music or alcohol so she didn't cross paths with many people. Rey savoured these moments where she just had her thoughts for company. Poe was her best friend however sometimes he could be incredibly irritating and drive her round the bend. Here, she had time to think. Her whole life had been thrown upside down, all because she got lucky in a game of poker. Rey thought of how her father had taught her to play as a child, by the time she was eleven, she was beating him every time. She had adored her papa, her mama had died when she was only a child so for most of her life, it had just been her and papa. Until that awful day when she had come home to discover he had not woken up for his morning cup of tea. Rey shivered at the memory, she missed her papa dearly. 

It had been a mear three years since his passing, and yet it felt like she had lived without him for far longer. Poe had been good to her, helping her get back on her feet after the tragedy, securing her a place to live before they decided to leave Paris altogether. For the past three years, they had been travelling across Europe, walking or getting cheap train tickets. They moved from place to place, with Rey singing for money and Poe doing… well, Poe had a few ways of picking up cash throughout their travels. He would do odd jobs in the places they visited, he was a skilled mechanic and usually found work wherever they were at the time. There was very little security in the way they lived but neither of them particularly minded, they had always preferred freedom over settling down in a town somewhere. 

Often, people had presumed that she and Poe were a couple. He had offered to marry her in the past, shortly after her father died in order to ensure she could be safe but Rey had declined, informing him that despite the risk she was taking by turning him down, she would much rather that they both married for love instead of convenience. 

With a tired sigh Rey stopped at a nearby bench, she lay down and looked up at the stars, counting the constellations. Stars always helped her find her way home but these ones were leading her to her new life in America. It excited her, finally, she was going to settle down for a while, perhaps find a job in a club or maybe even become a popular singing on the New York stage. As a child, she had dreamed of being a singer, growing up in Montmartre meant she had always been surrounded by artists, all of whom had inspired Rey to pursue a potential career in music one day. She knew society expected her to have found a husband now, to be planning a family and becoming a housewife but the idea had always irritated Rey, why should she do something because society says she should? She was certainly frowned upon by people she came into contact with (mostly the women) many people looked down on her because of her tatty dress and lack of fortune. But after years of dealing with the ridiculous remarks, Rey was used to it and took it in her stride, only becoming more determined to go against everything expected of her. She was still polite of course, her papa had taught her to be a respectable and kind young woman, she wasn’t about to start acting too inappropriately, especially in company. 

The sound of footsteps pushed her back into reality, she sat up on the bench to see a gentleman running towards the railing. Immediately, she could tell he wasn’t a third-class passenger, his attire screamed that he was first. Why on earth would he come here? She watched as his large hands gripped onto the cold metal, holding on tight as they let out a loud exhale. It dawned on her then what this man’s intention was. With his hands on the bars, Rey watched in horror as he climbed up, hauling himself over the railing. Rey slowly stood and drew closer to the man, he seemed incredibly distraught, she wondered what could of upset him so much, what could of made him want to jump.

"Excuse me sir?" She said quietly as she moved closer to him, "Are you alright sir?" The man remained to stare down at the waves thrashing against the side of the boat. Rey hesitantly moved closer until she was standing next to him, her own hands holding onto the railing, besides his. 

She waited patiently, it seemed as though he needed a moment. Her eyes flickered to the desperate expression painted across his face, he gripped the bars tighter. Rey knew she needed to get him back over the railing before his hands slipped or he did indeed jump. Part of her wanted to reach out and rest her hands upon his but refrained for it may only make the situation worse. In her time in Europe, she had encountered stories such as these, desperate souls with no way out. Rey was looking at a man who wanted to run. 

“You don’t have to do this,” she said gently. 

“You don’t know a thing about me,” he said through gritted teeth, “Go away.” His voice was demanding and frustrated as he spoke, his eyes never leaving the waves below. Rey let go of the bar, stepping a few feet away, her hand remaining stretched out to him. “Please, you don’t want to do this.”

“Go away. I mean it, I am going to let go.” he said, is voice shaking as he spoke. 

Rey shook her head, “No you won’t.” 

“What do you mean no I won’t?” he demanded, “Don’t presume to know me.” Rey was certain that if she could see this man’s face, he would be looking at her with the same contempt that most of his class looked at her with. She knew she was out of place by addressing him in such a way, but now was not the time for manners. Rey knew she couldn’t let him do this, she couldn’t stand her and watch a man take his own life when there was something she could do to help. 

“You would have done it already.” she stated. She took a step forward, “Please, give me your hand, come back over the railing.” 

“I-I can’t.” he stammered. Her heart went out to this man, she felt an even deeper urge to help him out of this predicament.

“You can, whatever it is that has led you here, you can get through it. This isn’t the way out.” she said. 

The man slowly turned and his eyes widened when he saw her face, "What?" Rey asked, again forgetting her manners. It was then that she recognised him, her mysterious admirer from when she had sung the night before. "You're the singer." He said quietly, his eyes taking in every inch of her face.

She felt herself blush, flattered that he had recognised her. Rey nodded, "Yes I am, and who might you be?" She asked, "More importantly why are you out here on such a cold night?"

The man let out a tired sigh, "I could ask you the same question Miss." he countered, becoming defensive as he looked back out at the ocean, avoiding her gaze.

"Me? Oh, just the usual I suppose, sightseeing." She said casually, resting her elbows on the railing, “Wondering how long it will be before we see Ireland, I heard it’s our last stop before New York.”

She stepped up to stand next to him, “I don’t suppose you’ll see it if go now.” 

His hands tightened on the railing, "I need to escape." He said quietly. Rey watched as he looked longingly out at the ocean. 

"You want to jump." She said simply. It wasn't hard to see the pain in his eyes, Rey again wondered what could of happened to this man that made him want to jump into the ocean and give up his life. 

“I want to be free of this pain.” 

Rey nodded, “I know, but this isn’t the way to do it.” with her hand held out to him, she pleaded once again, “Please don’t go this way.” 

Letting out a sigh, the man slowly reached out and to Rey’s relief, took her hand. He turned to face her, and a small smile came across her face, “There, first part done.” she said, taking his other hand, feeling a spark of electricity between their fingers that made her shiver slightly. He nodded slowly, taking a step up the railings. Slowly, Rey guided him back up, watching as he climbed back over the railing. When his feet landed back on the deck of the ship, Rey released a breath she didn’t she had been holding. “There,” she said slowly, still holding his hands. “Are you okay?” she asked.

The man nodded slowly, “Thank you.” he said, his voice barely a whisper. 

Pulling her hands away from his, Rey took a respectable step back as the man moved to right his shirt and jacket that had become rather scruffy during his distress. “Forgive me,” he said timidly, “But may I do not know your name.” 

“I believe we should start again.” Rey said casually, stretching her hand out to him, “Miss Rey Newman.”

He took her hand, shaking it politely, “Mr Ben Solo.” he said in return. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Solo.” Rey said with a smile.

Ben nodded in agreement, “Likewise Miss Newman, thank you for your assistance this evening.” his voice was trembling as he spoke, he was clearly very shaken up. 

Rey gave him a sympathetic smile, “Will you be okay sir?” she asked. 

He seemed to be in a daze, unable to meet her eyes as he spoke. He ran his hand through his dark raven hair, brushing it away from his face. “Again, thank you for your time Miss, I apologise for interrupting your evening. If you will excuse me, I must get back to dinner.” He dipped his head slightly before hurrying away, walking swiftly in long strides. Rey stood, dumbfounded by his sudden abruptness. She watched as he left, catching his eye as he looked over his shoulder before quickly averting his gaze. 

She supposed he was most likely embarrassed. She knew many believed that a man showing as much emotion as Mr Solo had was seen as being weak. Rey certainly didn’t think this man was weak. As he disappeared from view, walking back to the life he had been running away from only a few moments prior. Maybe she could forgive his rude departure, maybe if they saw each other again, he would be calmer and she could accept his thanks before he ran off.

Rey scoffed, shaking her head as she moved to go back to her bunk in steerage where a group of snoring roommates awaited her, who was she kidding? They were from two different worlds, their meeting had been merely a coincidence. She highly doubted she would ever see Mr Ben Solo again...

~🌹~

_11th April 1912_

_The singer’s name is Rey Newman. She’s beautiful. I think things are going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our pair have met 👀  
> I want to stress now that although it will have similarities with the film, this story will have a happy ending💜
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon, until then if you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
